A Couple of Forevers
by mysticmelodies1
Summary: Lionel and Jean have a very romantic weekend in the country


Jean stood staring out the window, watching the rain pour down to soak grounds of the estate.

The place was fairly large and when she first got there she couldn't help thinking that it was far too much room for just the two of them. But Lionel explained that the chap who sold it to him was a good friend of his and he was quite the entertainer. She remembered him saying how grandiose it all was; how champagne flowed 'til the wee hours of the morning and hardly anyone there seemed the least bit inhibited. Of course, he'd only attended one of those functions himself. He said he had a nice time, and met some interesting people, but it was a bit too much for him so he didn't go back again.

Well apparently this friend had retired and was now living in a much larger house on some private property he'd bought the year before (though neither Jean nor Lionel could fathom a house larger than this). He didn't have much use for this place anymore, and upon hearing that Lionel and Jean were newly married, he offered to sell it to Lionel for a fraction of what it was actually worth.

He wasn't going to take it at first, thinking, much like Jean did, that it was far too much space for just the two of them. He couldn't imagine himself living in anything that grand. But his friend convinced him that it would be nice to have as a sort of retreat when they wanted to get away and have some time to themselves.

Lionel couldn't deny that he liked the idea of that. So he gave in and bought it.

How he successfully kept it from her all that time was a mystery. Frankly, he was surprised she hadn't found out sooner, what with the way she went poking around.

He felt a little uneasy about it at first, thinking that he'd been too extravagant and that she might be angry with him for splashing out that way. But the look on her face when she walked through the door… the way she threw her arms around him when he told her the place was theirs… any doubts he had vanished right then and there.

Jean smiled to herself and took in a deep breath, drawing her warm robe about her just a little tighter.

She still couldn't quite believe they were there.

More to the point, she couldn't believe all the things they got up to during their stay.

A sultry grin crossed her lips.

She'd had a wonderful time. She felt young again. No one else could ever hold her heart, could really know her the way Lionel did. The things she felt with and for him were indescribable and most definitely couldn't be transferred to anyone else.

She looked down at the ring on her finger and smiled.

Yes. He was back in her life. And this time, he was back for good.

The storm outside raged on as it had been doing even before she got into the shower. Actually, it had rained almost the entire weekend. But she was secretly glad of it. It gave them a good excuse to stay indoors.

She bit her lip, trying and failing to stop the smile from spreading across her face.

Locked in a positively lush country home with her husband… and the whole place to themselves.

How dreadful.

She heard Lionel's footsteps coming back up the stairs and figured he must have been done cleaning up the kitchen. It could have been finished ages ago, but he flat out refused any of her help. He said he wanted her to relax on her birthday weekend, and so far, he had succeeded at spoiling her rotten, even going so far as to put rose petals in the bath and steam fresh towels for when she got out.

She'd never known him to be quite so romantic before, but she couldn't say she was opposed. It reminded her of the way he wooed her when he was in the services. Of course, he didn't have as much money or as many resources at his disposal then, but the sentiment was there, and that was all it took to win her over.

She tightened the tie on her robe and smiled.

He'd been so wonderful to her this weekend. But she wasn't without a few surprises of her own.

"Jean?" she heard his voice call to her from the bedroom.

"I'm out here, love."

He'd brought up some champagne which he set down on the nightstand before walking out onto veranda. He looked over at the window where she was standing and allowed himself a moment to take in the sight greeted him.

She was beautiful, standing with her head back, eyes closed, a faint smile playing across her lips.

He sighed quietly.

This was their last day in the country.

Their last day of freedom.

Tomorrow it would be back to the real world with Judy and Sandy and, god help him, Alistair. The time had flown by so quickly and, although he was more than a little disappointed that their private time was coming to an end, he wasn't going to let that stop him from making the most of the time they had left. He was going to squeeze in all the romance he could before they left to go back to London. Back to having barely any time to themselves.

Moving away from the window, Jean smiled at him. "So… where is this grand surprise you promised me?"

He smiled. "Impatient are we?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact. I am. You interrupted a most pleasant daydream, I'll have you know."

She moved into Lionel's arms, turning around so that her back was against him. She took his hands and slipped them beneath her robe, smiling when she heard him groan in her ear.

He inhaled sharply when he felt her bare skin… then the lace.

Moving his arm around her, he placed his hand over hers, and slowly guided their joined fingers downward, gently nudging her legs further apart with his knee. Together, their hands moved teasingly over her freshly showered skin, the damp lace of her newest purchase causing just the right amount of friction against her sensitive flesh.

Lionel leaned forward just a bit more and she turned her face toward him, both of their lips meeting in a hungry kiss.

He moaned, moving their joined hands beneath the lace to caress her silken folds.

He gasped.

His fingers stopped.

"Jean…"

Her lips quirked into a sinful smile. "Yes, love?"

"Have you…?"

"What does it feel like?"

He let his fingers roam for a few seconds, a low grumble sounding from deep in his throat as he caressed the smooth skin of her mound. Her head fell back against his shoulder as he let his fingers tease her clit.

She trembled in his arms. "Do you like it?" she finally asked, her voice just above a whisper.

He moaned again. "Very much. But… what made you do it?"

She shrugged. "I read about young girls doing it. I thought it might be nice to try. Besides, you've done all this for me. I wanted to give you something different."

She opened her eyes and turned her head to look at him again.

"Is it really okay?"

"Oh yes…" he captured her mouth in another kiss and she smiled against his lips.

Her hips jerked as she suddenly began rubbing her clit frantically.

Her lips broke from his with a gasp and she clutched at his arm. "Lionel!"

Her knees trembled as he brought her to the very edge and then…

"No!"

He chuckled before gently removing his fingers. "Not yet, love."

Her whimper of disappointment turned into a groan of pleasure as she watched him slowly lick his fingers clean. He saw her eyes flash with desire and he kissed her one last time, allowing her to taste her own unique flavor on his lips.

"You shouldn't tease me like that. It's my birthday…" she pouted.

"I know it is. And that's why I've gone to all the trouble to make tonight special." He tapped the end of her nose. "So no pouting."

"Alright." She pecked his lips again, another shiver running through her body. "But do I get my surprise now?"

He smiled. "Alright then. Lie down on the bed."

She smiled and padded over to the bed where she stood, back to him, and let her robe carefully slide from her shoulders. She moaned quietly as the silken material fluttered down gently to the floor to pool at her feet.

She peeked at him over her shoulder with a small smirk.

She knew she was teasing. She didn't care.

He groaned. "Naughty minx."

She giggled. "It's my birthday. I can be naughty if I like."

She climbed on the bed, slowly crawling to the center on all fours so he had a good view of her lace covered arse.

He couldn't resist.

He walked closer and gave her a good spank, at which she giggled and fell over sideways.

"Lionel!"

"Well what did you expect when you wave it in front of me like that?"

She giggled. "I'm sorry."

He chuckled. "You are not. Now behave or I'll do it again."

"Mmm… promise?" she bit her lip.

He smirked. Come to think of it, he did remember her enjoying the sort of thing when they were younger.

"Yes, Pooh. I promise."

She smiled. She loved it when he called her by his special nickname.

She rolled onto her belly

He sat back a little and gazed down at her semi-naked form, her head to one side resting on her arms, eyes closed as her breathing settled. The perfume he'd sprayed round the room still lingered in the air, though not too heavily, and the candles he'd lit on the nightstand were a nice addition to the soothing aromas.

He shook himself out of it.

'_Concentrate old man._'

He cleared his throat softly and reached over to the nightstand to grab the massage oil. The sales lady had described it as a "warm sugared vanilla"… whatever that meant. He decided it sounded romantic enough and she assured him it would be just the thing.

The oil was warm as it touched her skin; she felt it on her thighs first, his fingers tenderly caressing her muscles. He certainly seemed to know what he was doing.

"Where did you learn all this?" she asked, a contented sigh escaping her.

"During the war… I had horrible problems with my muscles. Fatigue and that sort of thing. The nurses would always have to come sort me out. I couldn't even sit up some days. Anyway, I learnt a few things."

"Mmm… more than a few." She mumbled into the pillow.

He worked his way further and further down, eventually reaching the soles of her feet.

"Lionel!" she squirmed and giggled as he tickled the arch of her foot.

He laughed quietly. "I'm sorry, Pooh."

He resumed his gentle caresses until he felt her breathing even out.

"Jean…" he whispered, sliding down on top of her, his hands rested either side of her waist supporting the weight of his own body. His nightshirt was open to bare his chest to the warm oil from her back. It sent shivers down his spine.

He kissed the base of her neck.

"Mmm, don't stop, I like it."

"I can tell," he chuckled. "You're nodding off, birthday girl."

"Hardly a girl anymore."

"No…" he kissed her neck. "Not a girl. A beautiful woman."

She chuckled against her arm. "How much of that champagne did you have?"

"Not a drop." He kissed her neck again. "I mean it, Pooh. I know I don't tell you as often as I should. But you are beautiful. You always were and you always will be."

She peeked over her shoulder at him and smiled.

She rolled over beneath him, giving him full view of her generous bosom, just barely contained in the black lace.

"You're overdessed," she whispered, tugging his shirt from his shoulders.

"I am?"

"Yes." She reached out and tugged on the elastic of his pyjama pants. "I want you."

"I want you too." He breathed huskily next to her ear.

In seconds he had undressed completely, and had begun kissing her with abandon. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her body, arching up so that her breasts were pressed up against his chest. He reached behind her with the hand he wasn't using to support himself and unhooked her bra, moving away just long enough to take it off her. Then, he began kissing his way down her body to slowly remove her knickers.

He groaned and ran his fingers over her now smooth mound. In all the excitement, he'd almost forgotten she'd done it. He idly wondered if it would be too big a request for her to keep it that way. Just for a little while.

He pinched her clit and she gasped and bit her lip. His mouth watered as he looked at her, her lower lips parted so beautifully, smooth… like moist velvet. So soft. So warm. Jean moaned softly, her voice beginning to quiver with her growing pleasure.

He used his fingers to spread her wide before blowing gently on her clit, making her gasp again.

"Lionel, _please_."

"So beautiful," he whispered in admiration. It was so quiet that Jean just barely heard it.

He licked her lips and buried his tongue in her cunt with a low growl of her name. She gasped and twitched as Lionel's tongue danced over her heated flesh, sending shards of pleasure spiking through her body. He thrusts two fingers inside her, pumping them into her hard and fast, determined to send her reeling. She panted, clawing at the sheets in an effort not to grab his head. She felt her juices begin to trickle down onto the sheets beneath them as her pleasure built to almost unbearable heights.

The movements of his tongue grew more erratic and her screams were growing louder and more passionate as her climax approached.

"Lionel..." She managed to gasp out breathlessly. "Oh god... oh god… Li- AH!"

She threw her head back against the pillows screaming louder than he'd ever heard her as her orgasm tore through her. She writhed and bucked wildly as her climax consumed her. Somewhere in the back of her mind, it occurred to her, that she should probably try to restrain herself, so as not to hurt him, but it was too much. Her body was on autopilot. She couldn't control it if she wanted to. He held her down as best he could as he lapped up her flowing nectar with his tongue. Jean whimpered, clawing frantically at anything she could get her hands on. Each stroke of his tongue sent another jolt of electricity through her and it was driving her insane. Her body was on fire, every cell was filled with pure white lighting.

She begged him to stop, unable to sit still against the gentlest puff of breath against her core.

He smiled, placing a delicate kiss to her thigh before carefully moving up the bed to lie beside her. He stroked her hair gently as he waited for her to come down.

"Oh god…" she trembled as an aftershock hit her.

He kissed her temple, trailing more gentle kisses down to her neck.

"My sweet Pooh bear…" He nibbled on her earlobe. "Still sweeter than honey."

She moaned, shivering as his hand ran over her breast.

"Lionel… I want you." She looked into his eyes. "Now."

He began to move over her but she placed a hand to his chest to stop him. He sat up, a look of confusion on his face

She shakily got onto all fours, inching up so she could hold onto the headboard.

She looked back at him with a smirk. "You made a promise."

He smiled. "So I did."

He swiftly moved behind her, trying to stave off his own desire so he could make it last for her. He wasn't as young as he used to be. Neither was she. He knew she wouldn't be expecting any sort of marathon, but he didn't want things to be over too quickly. So he started with gentle caresses.

He knew her body well now. It was instinctual at this point. He knew each line, each curve, how and where she liked to be touched. He knew just the right moment to whisper her name. And the same was true for her.

His mouth was on her neck, kissing, licking gently. He nipped her ear teasingly and nudged her thighs further apart with his knee. His warm hands cupped her breasts and she felt the sweet desire between her thighs begin to pool again.

"Lionel…" she breathed.

He pulled back and without warning, spanked her.

"Patience, Pooh," he murmured.

_Spank_.

She whimpered, pushing her arse out further, hoping he would have mercy on her.

_Spank_.

She groaned, her hips wiggling as she fought to keep her legs spread. She desperately wanted to pull her thighs together, if only to ease the aching tension there.

He spanked her one last time and swiftly entered her immediately after.

She cried out and fell forward, gripping the headboard tightly as she felt him stretching her, filling her. She moaned at the pleasant pressure, taking deep, quivering breaths in as her body adjusted to the feeling of being so marvelously full.

She could feel him throbbing inside her and if she knew him as well as she thought she did, he was fighting for his own control as well. She could feel his hands roaming over her sides, her hips. She chanced a glance over her shoulder. His eyes were closed and he was biting his lip. She smirked and rotated her hips making him groan.

He opened his eyes again and glared at her.

_Spank_.

"Minx."

He finally began to move. Each movement was slow and sensual, the candlelight casting shadows over their bodies, the lingering sheen of oil making her skin tingle just slightly, adding to the sensation flowing through her.

The storm raged on outside, the crackle of thunder and lightning doing nothing to distract them from each other.

His thrusts got slightly faster.

_Spank_.

"Naughty minx…"

She whimpered, pushing her hips back to meet his thrusts more fully.

"Again…" she begged.

_Spank_.

_Smack_.

"Yes."

She groaned and thrust her hips back harder.

"Terribly naughty…"

_Spank_.

She heard him murmur her name. Just barely. His voice seemed distant now. Her own cries of passion were drowning him out as her orgasm built inside her. She sat up a bit, careful not to disrupt the movement of their hips to any great extent. She groaned as she felt the change of angle and she turned her head to kiss him. He leant over to meet her mouth and at the same time he slipped a hand between legs to rub her clit.

She whimpered against his lips and he felt her hips stutter.

"Naughty minx…" the fingers of his other hand tightened on her hip even as the fingers on her clit sped up. "Making yourself smooth for me… did you get wet knowing I wouldn't be able to resist tasting you?"

"Lionel…" she whimpered.

"Did you use your fingers? Did you close your eyes and imagine how it would feel to have my cock in your smooth cunt? Hmm? My naughty Pooh."

"Oh god."

Her legs were trembling now and he knew she was close. And he was glad of it because he wasn't too sure he could last much longer with the way she was grinding her hips back against him.

He placed a kiss to the base of her neck and she fell forward, her arms suddenly losing their strength. Her orgasm was steamrolling toward her at an incredible rate and the only sounds that filled the room were her whimpers and his groans. The sound of slapping flesh.

She imagined how she must look; on her hands and knees in front of him. Wanton. Begging for more. His deliciously hard cock slamming into her mercilessly. She felt her juices trickle down her thigh and she shivered.

His hips stuttered and his fingers began moving frantically across her clit. He was determined to send her over the edge first, or at the very least together with him. He slammed his hips into her hard, pinching her clit between two of his fingers and she screamed.

"Lionel!"

"Jean!"

Her body convulsed and she felt him fall forward, the flood of liquid heat from their mutual climaxes pooling between her thighs and dripping down onto the sheet below.

His body was heavy on hers, his face buried against her neck, soft kisses worshipping her soft skin. He found just enough strength to lift himself off her and she collapsed to one side, with him following shortly after.

She gingerly moved over to snuggle him, absently stroking his back as he regained his breath. She noticed she couldn't hear the thunder and lightning anymore, though the sound of the rain was still thumping gently against the windows. The storm must have let up at some point. She felt safe to say that Lionel hadn't noticed either.

After a few moments, he opened his eyes and wrapped his arms around her.

"You know…" her voice was slightly hoarse from her screaming. "What they say is true."

"What do they say?"

"It gets better with age."

"Hmmm. Age and practice."

She chuckled. "We've had plenty of that this weekend."

He laughed. "So we have."

She tilted her head up to look at him. "Thank you, Lionel. For everything. I think this is the best birthday I've ever had." She smiled. "And I'm not only saying that because I shared it with an amazing lover." She pecked his lips.

He chuckled. "Aren't I a bit too old to be called a 'lover'?"

"Not unless you have an incredibly short memory, no." She smiled and kissed him again.

He smiled. "I'm glad you enjoyed it anyway."

She looked to the nightstand.

"We should probably put the candles out."

"There's not very much left of them," he observed, looking over at the nearly spent candles. They were barely more than an inch high now. "Why don't you blow them out? It's your birthday after all."

She smiled. "Alright."

She climbed across him and pursed her lips to blow out the flames.

_Spank_.

She looked back to see him smirking up at her.

She shook her head.

She turned around and blew out the candles, then carefully moved backward to settle in his arms again.

"You did that awfully fast. I'm almost sure you're meant to make a wish."

"No need." She snuggled closer, closing her eyes and laying her head on his chest. "I already have you."

He smiled and kissed her hair. "Indeed, you do."

He gently reached down and pulled the duvet over them both, shifting just slightly to avoid the rather impressive damp patch that now stained the sheet below. He didn't have the energy to change the bedding as his limbs were still incredibly wobbly and he suspected she was in much the same shape. So he simply adjusted as best he could and let her snuggle into his side.

She sighed. "I don't want to leave."

"Neither do I. But it's our place now. We can come back whenever we like." He kissed the top of her head.

He let his hand stroke soothing lines along her back as her breathing settled back into its natural rhythm.

"We can come back here… our own little world. And we can be together as long as we like."

He looked down at her. "We'll be together forever… won't we, Pooh?"

She smiled, her eyes still closed and nuzzled into his neck.

"Even longer."


End file.
